


Revelations Written Under the Skin

by coinin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bruises, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Rope Bondage, Multi, Naruto Poly Week, Naruto Poly Week Day Three: love triangle to lovers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin
Summary: Kakashi bruises easily, and Iruka likes leaving bruises on Kakashi's skin. Then Gai sees those bruises, and new opportunities open up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	Revelations Written Under the Skin

Iruka isn’t at the mission desk when Kakashi and Gai return from their latest foray - his shift had ended half an hour before and then he had been distracted by chatting with an acquaintance when he had taken a few last scrolls to the archives, but one of the other desk workers calls out to him in passing to let him know Kakashi is back in one piece and terrorizing the desk with another dubious report. Iruka catches up with them in the hallway outside the mission room, Kakashi sensing him and turning before Iruka can say anything.

“Sensei!” Kakashi says, tired but cheerful. “Here to welcome us home? It’s just not the same when you don’t _thank_ me for my _service_.” Kakashi’s tone leaves little doubt as to what service Iruka would be thanking him for, and how.

Iruka rolls his eyes.

“Welcome home,” he says flatly, but he can’t quite keep his lips from turning up in a crooked grin. “Good to see you too, Gai-san.”

Gai twitches - strange, and stranger still when he blushes a deep red.

“Iruka-sensei!” He opens his mouth like he’s going to say more, then closes it and swallows. “You must be eager to reacquaint yourself with my Rival,” he continues, and salutes. “I will excuse myself!” He makes what can only be called a hasty retreat.

“What was that all about?” Iruka asks, mystified, as he falls into step alongside Kakashi, both of them heading toward Iruka’s apartment by unspoken accord. Kakashi’s quarters in the jounin dorms are a little closer, but they are as homely as a closet (and serve approximately the same purpose,) and even if Iruka’s apartment hadn’t been infinitely more comfortable there was the issue of having sex in a building full of paranoid, high-level shinobi. Not even Kakashi’s exhibitionist streak extends that far.

Kakashi hums in response, glancing around at the empty street before answering. “We got dusted by poison and had to rinse off in a river on the way back. He saw me with my shirt off.”

Iruka frowns, mouth open to ask why that would make Gai blush in Iruka’s presence like that, when he remembers.

Kakashi bruises absurdly easily, blows that wouldn’t leave more than a quickly-fading reddish mark on Iruka painting Kakashi’s pale skin in deep tones of plum and purple, lingering green and yellow as they slowly fade. It was a small part of why Kakashi had taken to covering himself so thoroughly, and at first Iruka had hated seeing the evidence of Kakashi’s missions writ so clearly on his skin - a boot print across his ribs, the treads so clearly visible Iruka could have tracked the perpetrator from that alone, marks from enemy hands and weapons laid across Iruka’s lover like unwelcome marks of ownership.

The first time Iruka left a bruise it had been an accident: biting at Kakashi’s shoulder in the heat of the moment and apologising profusely the following morning when he had seen the reddened skin, the clear tooth marks in the bruising. Kakashi had craned around to look at the bruise in the mirror, poking at it curiously, before turning back to Iruka and pressing him up against the bathroom wall for the kind of enthusiastic, breath-stealing kiss that had effectively distracted Iruka from his guilt. It wasn’t until that night, in the comfortable darkness of Iruka’s bedroom, that Kakashi had asked Iruka to leave another mark.

Kakashi likes having Iruka’s marks on him, hands and teeth covering up the bruises received in the line of duty, Iruka reclaiming Kakashi’s skin, and Iruka had discovered that he liked marking Kakashi. It is a claim written in blood under Kakashi’s skin, as much a talisman against injury as reclamation, as though somehow belonging to Iruka will protect Kakashi from harm. There is the purely physical side of it as well - the little whimpering sounds Kakashi makes when Iruka is fucking him and sinks his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder, the fact that Kakashi _lets_ Iruka mark him, that he begs for it.

The way Hatake Kakashi, famed and feared across the shinobi nations, walks around every day with evidence of Iruka’s claim sunken into his skin, hiding in plain sight under the unassuming vest and mask.

Evidence that Gai had apparently been witness to.

“Oh,” Iruka says weakly. His ears are burning, probably bright red by now.

“Yup,” Kakashi replies, cheerfully nonchalant. “Ramen for dinner? Or takeout?”

“Takeout,” Iruka says, still distracted by the revelation that Gai knows more about his sex life than Iruka had ever meant for him to know. He is trying to remember how many incriminating bruises Kakashi might have, and coming up with several alarming possibilities. The mission had been estimated at a week and a half, though Kakashi and Gai had finished it in eight days, and their pre-mission lovemaking had been correspondingly intense. Iruka groans, dragging his hand down his face.

“Oh look, we’re here!” Kakashi says, stopping suddenly in front of one of their favorite restaurants, the smell of gyuudon drifting enticingly on the evening air.

It’s a blatant redirection, but Iruka allows it. He is hungry, after all.

**

“I’m home,” Kakashi announces half an hour later as they step out of their sandals and hang up their flak vests in the genkan. It makes Iruka smile, and he’s still smiling as they sit down at the low table in the living room to eat dinner. He enjoys it when Kakashi treats Iruka’s space as his own, when he makes himself at home and lets down his guard.

“So,” Iruka says when he’s satisfied his hunger enough to think again. “Gai saw... everything?” He winces slightly at the thought - Kakashi had left before dawn, so Iruka hadn’t actually seen the damage, but he has a fairly good idea of what it might entail.

“Oh yes,” Kakashi says with a wolfish grin, setting his chopsticks aside on his empty bowl and stretching. His hands go to the hem of his shirt and then he’s pulling it off along with his overshirt. “And might I say, Sensei - you really outdid yourself this time.” His voice is muffled by the shirt but unmistakably smug. 

“Oh no,” Iruka groans.

He really had outdone himself, he realizes as he gets a good look at Kakashi, naked from the waist up and giving him a hungry look. There’s a large and unmistakable hickey at the junction of Kakashi’s neck and shoulder, purple fading to yellow-green, toothmarks in a perfect ring around Kakashi’s left nipple, assorted yellowed bite marks scattered across his chest, the faint but unmistakable outlines of fingers wrapped around Kakashi’s right wrist. Iruka covers his face, burning from an uncomfortable combination of mortification and lust.

Kakashi laughs at him.

“I owe him an apology,” Iruka moans. “An apology and a giant bottle of - something. Does he drink?”

Kakashi glances sidelong at Iruka.

“Maa sensei, I don’t think he was traumatized,” he says with quiet amusement. “I think it was a revelation.”

“What does that mean?” Iruka asks, looking up. Kakashi is smiling, the fey half-smile he gets when he’s thinking something self-deprecating. Iruka frowns.

“Gai - once Gai gets something into his head, he doesn’t change his mind easily,” Kakashi says slowly. “You know, like me and the Eternal Rival bit. Imagine his shock when he realized that the virtuous, upstanding schoolteacher was a wildcat in the sack.”

Kakashi follows that up with his most lecherous grin, and Iruka frowns. Something is off here, if he could just figure out what it was.

“That doesn’t-” he starts, but Kakashi interrupts.

“He wants to fuck you. Or get fucked, I don’t know. And now he’s probably off trying to convince himself he doesn’t and wallowing in guilt.”

“Are you jealous?” Iruka asks slowly, because Kakashi’s tone still has him on edge.

Kakashi snorts indelicately.

“No. I’m not worried about the most straight-forward, honorable shinobi in Konoha trying to sleep with his runner-up behind my back. Besides, I’d probably pay to see that.”

Iruka almost smiles, both at the implied compliment and Kakashi being Kakashi, but then Kakashi continues, “now if it was _me_ wanting to fuck another man’s lover-“

The glare Iruka levels at him is enough to make Kakashi stop mid-sentence. They’ve had this argument before, about Kakashi cutting himself down in Iruka’s presence, and apparently Kakashi is smart enough not to have it again tonight.

“I’m going to make us some tea,” Iruka says calmly, and does so. It gives him a minute to think - whatever is bothering Kakashi, it’s run up against his deep seated streak of self loathing, which means it will likely be a difficult task to pry it out of him. Kakashi, Iruka has discovered, is startlingly emotionally intuitive when it comes to observing other people, but absolutely loathe to discuss his own emotions, or even to admit to having them. 

Whatever is bothering Kakashi, Iruka thinks as he pours water into the teapot and counts off the minutes, it must be something to do with Kakashi himself - or at least something he can twist around to being about himself. Iruka sighs, and pours the tea, carrying the gently steaming cups back to where Kakashi is still seated, shirtless but still wearing his hitai-ate, at the table. He's leaning back on his hands, projecting a carefree, lazy air, but Iruka knows him well enough to see the tension at the corner of Kakashi's lips, the way his smile doesn't quite ring true.

Iruka had thought this conversation might be one that required distance, teacups held like shields between them, but something indefinable in the expression on Kakashi's face makes him change his mind at the last moment. Instead of returning to his side of the table he sets both cups down on Kakashi's side of the table and steps over Kakashi, kneeling comfortably astride his lap.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow goes up, and his smile becomes a touch more genuine.

"Hmm. How very forward, Sensei."

Iruka shushes him, sliding the hitae-ate up Kakashi's forehead, gently removing it and setting it aside. He kisses the center of Kakashi's forehead where Konoha's leaf usually resides, a gentle reminder: _you are home, you are mine_.

"Hojicha," he says, sitting back enough to pick up a teacup and hand it to Kakashi. "Something is bothering you," he continues after they've both had a moment to enjoy the fragrant steam of the tea, the warmth of the cups.

Cups Kakashi had brought back as a present from the Land of Waves, chosen to make Iruka laugh - they have little dolphins etched into the clay.

Kakashi shrugs, a _you tell me_ movement.

"Do you want to - are you attracted to Gai?" Iruka asks. Maybe it is jealousy, but in another direction. The thought makes Iruka's heart clench, but not as desperately as he had thought it would. Knowing Gai is part and parcel of knowing Kakashi, and Iruka has come to consider Gai at least a close acquaintance, maybe a friend. The thought of Kakashi without Gai is intolerable, heartbreaking.

Kakashi shrugs again. "Sure, enough to get the job done. You would be too, if you saw him without his shirt," he says, letting out a low whistle. "The man's a work of art."

Iruka chokes back a laugh. Kakashi's frank appreciation of humanity definitely crosses lines, but Iruka would be lying if he claimed it didn't amuse him at times. Kakashi was simply so _sincere_ in his lechery, it was hard not to find it amusing.

"There's been a couple times," Kakashi continues, looking away, "you know - post-mission high."

"You mean you and Gai had sex?" 

"Well specifically I shoved him up against a tree and blew him," Kakashi replies, dry as though he's delivering a mission report instead of relating intimate details of past hookups. "And he returned the favor." He makes a jerking off gesture with one hand.

He didn’t need to elaborate on it - most shinobi had similar experiences, moments when you realized that somehow, improbably, you weren’t dead, and all the adrenaline that had been coursing through your body during the fight suddenly found a different outlet. 

"Huh," Iruka says thoughtfully, staring into space. It's not an unpleasant mental image.

"Not since we started - this," Kakashi says quickly, looking up at Iruka with something close to fear in his eyes.

Iruka blinks at Kakashi, then smiles.

"It never crossed my mind," he says gently, putting down his tea to gently cup Kakashi's face in his hands.

Kakashi stares up at Iruka for a long moment, then wraps his arms around Iruka and hugs him so tightly it drives the air from Iruka's lungs in an undignified grunt.

"Fuck," Kakashi mutters, muffled from where his face is pressed tightly against Iruka's neck, his breath tickling Iruka's collarbones. " _Fuck_."

Iruka takes a breath, Kakashi's arms still crushing him, wrapping one arm around Kakashi's shoulders and threading the other into the hair at the back of Kakshi's neck, holding him gently.

"Iruka, I - you're - I love you," Kakashi forces out, the words coming out lost and bewildered. Then he stops, and the silence stretches for long enough that something cold begins to coil around Iruka's lungs.

"Kakashi?" he asks tentatively, scratching gently through the hair at the base of Kakashi's neck. "Is this a very strange way of breaking up with me? Because-"

" _No_ ," Kakashi responds before Iruka can finish, looking up with teeth bared and both eyes open, Sharingan spinning with agitation. One of his arms slides down under Iruka's thighs to lift him, and then Kakashi is shifting them, picking Iruka up and tipping him backwards until Iruka is flat on his back and Kakashi is looming over him on hands and knees. Kakashi's eyes burn with an intensity that would be alarming if Iruka didn't trust him implicitly. "I'm not leaving unless you drive me off like a kicked dog," Kakashi growls. The light behind him renders him in shades of darkness, eyes and teeth gleaming in the shadowed planes of his face, and Iruka shivers at the picture that it makes even as he reaches out to touch. Kakashi turns his face into Iruka's hand, so like a dog seeking affection that Iruka smiles as Kakashi kisses his palm.

"I'm greedy, Iruka," Kakashi continues, still in that low growl. "I want you both. I have you, and I still want more. When Gai saw your marks I thought about what it would be like for him to leave his own bruises, for you both to lay me out between you and mark me together. I jerked off last night thinking about that, and you don't deserve that," Kakashi concludes, self-loathing thick in his voice as he pulls away, sitting back on his heels. "You don't deserve a lover who gets off thinking about cheating on you."

Iruka grabs Kakashi by his wrist, yanking him down and rolling them while Kakashi is distracted. He pins Kakashi's wrist to the floor above his head - not the bruised wrist, Iruka notes absently, and wonders if this one will bruise too - and looks down at him. Kakashi could escape in a heartbeat - Iruka isn't doing more than sitting on Kakashi and holding his wrist on the floor - but he's frozen, staring up at Iruka like a stunned deer.

"Don't tell me what I deserve," Iruka says sharply. He has no idea where he's going with this, his mind a maelstrom of confusion and lust. The idea of Kakashi lying in his bedroll on the way back from a mission, trying to stay silent as he made himself come to the thought of Iruka and another man makes Iruka's heart beat faster, makes his cheeks burn. He wants to hear more, wants to make Kakashi tell him exactly what he thought about even as he shies away from the thought, terrified of the idea that Kakashi might slip away from him.

They stare at each other for a long moment, silence stretching out between them. Iruka feels like he must be glowing his cheeks and ears are burning so intensely, and there's a red flush slowly creeping across Kakashi's cheeks and down his pale throat.

"Right," Iruka says, gathering himself and clearing his throat self-consciously. "I have no idea what I'm doing here but I think I get a say in what I deserve. And, um." He glances away before forcing himself to meet Kakashi's eyes again. "You should tell me exactly what you were thinking about when you were - the other night."

Kakashi stares at him for a moment longer before he starts to laugh, a chuckle that picks up momentum until there are tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and spilling over.

“Like I said,” Kakashi wheezes out when his hysterical laughter subsides to breathless giggling, “you’re a wildcat in the sack.”

Iruka rolls his eyes, still blushing, and moves off Kakashi, standing and offering him a hand up from the floor. Kakashi takes the offered hand, allows Iruka to pull him upright, though mostly, Iruka suspects, so he can wrap Iruka up in another hug as he does so. 

They go to bed soon after. Iruka’s shower is too small for two people, but they shower together anyway, neither wanting to be out of touching range for as long as it takes to get clean. 

Iruka hesitates when Kakashi gets the rope out and offers it to Iruka - it’s not something they do often, and Iruka worries it will be too much tonight - but he trusts Kakashi to not ask for too much here, hypocritical as that may be given Kakashi’s tendency to overdo it in every other aspect of his life. That and Iruka finds it difficult to refuse Kakashi at the best of times.

With the curtains closed and the lights turned low the bedroom becomes a haven, everything beyond the walls reduced to the primeval darkness beyond the circle of firelight. Here they are safe and warm, Kakashi kneeling unhesitatingly in front of Iruka, head bowed. Iruka kisses the nape of his neck, his hands gentle but firm as he binds Kakashi’s arms securely behind him: shoulders pulled back and upper arms held parallel to each other by ropes fanning out from a central knot between Kakashi’s shoulderblades, more ropes reaching down to bind his wrists to his elbows.

“Done,” Iruka says softly after he checks the last knot. 

Kakashi hums, stretching against his bonds and looking back at Iruka through one slitted eye. He looks half asleep, but that changes in the next second as he wrenches his arms forward, fighting against the ropes. That’s part of the game, along with Iruka wrestling him onto the bed and rolling on top of Kakashi as he struggles. He fucks Kakashi long and slow, as slowly as possible, biting his lip to hold on as Kakashi unwinds, stops fighting. Kakashi is moaning at the end, a breathless sound, boneless against the mattress as Iruka shudders his release into Kakashi’s body. 

Afterward they curl up together under the covers. Kakashi claims the big spoon spot, wrapping around Iruka like Iruka is his own personal heated body pillow - which, Iruka supposes wryly, he is. 

“Thanks,” Kakashi mumbles sleepily, kissing Iruka’s ear.

Iruka cranes around for a proper kiss and then snuggles down into the comfort of Kakashi’s arms. 

“Always,” he replies, and feels Kakashi’s answering smile against the back of his neck.

Iruka is up first the next morning, as usual. Kakashi wanders out of the shower around the time the rice cooker finishes, and they eat their breakfast in companionable silence. Iruka enjoys these quiet moments in the morning before his day starts for real, while Kakashi is still waking up, a luxury on his days off when he doesn’t have to go from asleep to fully alert in the blink of an eye. 

“So,” Iruka starts as Kakashi clears away the breakfast dishes. He doesn’t miss the way Kakashi’s shoulders tighten slightly. “I thought about what you said last night, about - about wanting us both. I think-“ he stops, his ears burning. His tongue feels clumsy in his mouth but he needs to say this, and he soldiers on. “If it’s Gai, I think it would be okay. If you wanted to - with him. I know he’s one of your precious people, and I don’t resent that.”

Kakashi is leaning against the sink, hands braced on the edge, back to Iruka. It makes him hard to read. 

“That’s not what I want,” he says finally, voice low and rough. “Not me-and-you and me-and-him.”

Iruka waits, anxiety making his stomach churn. Finally Kakashi turns around, crossing his arms tightly and tucking his chin down like he wants to hide behind a mask. 

“I want to show him what makes you precious to me,” Kakashi continues softly, speaking to his feet. “I want him to understand. And I want you to see too. And I wouldn’t say no to getting fucked by both of you,” he adds in something closer to his usual tone, flashing a fake smile at Iruka. 

Iruka gives him an unimpressed look and takes a deep breath. He’s not entirely sure if what Kakashi wants is better or worse than what he’d imagined; letting Kakashi go off with Gai from time to time. 

“I’m greedy too,” he admits. “I didn’t really want to let you sleep with Gai like that.” He catches Kakashi’s pained smile, and pushes on. “What you’re asking - I don’t know, Kakashi. Can you give me time to think about it?” He thinks he could be convinced, but he doesn’t want to say that now and disappoint Kakashi if he changes his mind.

Kakashi is staring at him with naked shock on his face. 

“Iruka, I’m not _asking_ for anything,” he says, carefully as though he thinks Iruka might have misunderstood.

“I know. But you want it, don’t you? And I want to make you happy, if I can. I don’t know if-“ but he doesn’t get a chance to finish that thought, Kakashi putting his speed to use and crossing the kitchen faster than Iruka can see. One moment he’s talking and the next minute Kakashi has him in a crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Kakashi whispers, pressing a kiss to the side of Iruka’s face. “Even if you don’t- thank you.”

It’s a quiet day - Kakashi had announced his plans to spend it asleep in Iruka’s bed, and Iruka would have joined him if not for the fact that he had administrative work at the Academy to deal with. Classes are on break, the children at home terrorizing their parents instead of their teachers, and Iruka has weapons inventory to do. It’s tedious work, the sort that occupies his hands but leaves his mind free, and today he spends it thinking about Kakashi and Gai.

It is a strange thing to contemplate inviting another person into his and Kakashi’s bed, Iruka thinks as he sets aside a crate of fifty shuriken. A one night fling might be easier, sex without the expectation of more, but this would be more - would _have_ to be more. _I think it was a revelation_ Kakashi had said of Gai, and Iruka smiles faintly as he recalls those words. It’s clear to him that the moment when Gai had seen Kakashi’s bruises had been as much a revelation for Kakashi as Gai. After all, by Kakashi’s account he and Gai had already no strings attached sex. It was all too easy to imagine; Kakashi desperate the way he got sometimes after hard missions, so eager that he would gag himself on Iruka’s cock - or Gai’s in this case - and would Gai let Kakashi choke himself, or use Kakashi’s mouth, or would he catch Kakashi with those strong hands and gentle him, give Kakashi what he craved without the pain?

Iruka caught himself, blushing furiously, and shifted uncomfortably. Well, there was no question now that he was at least conceptually attracted to the idea of Kakashi and Gai together, given that he was half hard in the middle of the Academy weapons store room. He felt a little guilty, fantasizing about Gai when he knew the man, like Iruka was betraying his trust somehow, and Iruka determinedly thought about nothing but sorting out kunai that needed to be sharpened until his arousal had died and his cheeks no longer burned.

Fantasies aside, Iruka thought as he set aside another two crates of kunai to be sharpened, how did he feel about Gai? Gai was something between a friend and a professional acquaintance, the two of them bound closer by their mutual relationships with Kakashi. Iruka would not have considered them close enough friends to seek out Gai’s company, but on those infrequent occasions when they found themselves thrown together in social settings they got on well, and Gai often stopped to chat if he happened to be turning in a report when Iruka was working the Mission Desk, or when they saw each other other in the street. Iruka admired Gai, for his skill but even more for his iron will and work ethic, and he deeply appreciated Gai’s friendship with Kakashi.

Kakashi, who had so few connections left with the land of the living, and Gai, who refused to let Kakashi sever their connection. Sometimes in his darker moments Iruka thought about how close Kakashi had come to closing himself off entirely, and shuddered. Kakashi would have lost himself without those few people like Gai who refused to let go, refused to let Kakashi strip himself of his humanity to become a better weapon.

Iruka sighs. He respects Gai, and appreciates his infallible belief in the people he cares for, and there is at least some surface-level attraction there - but is it enough? The last thing Iruka wants is to hurt Gai by selfishly chasing his and Kakashi’s pleasure with no regard for Gai’s feelings.

Of course it might not work - failure is always a possible outcome in relationships, Iruka knows that. But he feels he owes it to Gai to go into any attempt at a relationship sure in his resolve, no shaky foundations of guilt or prurient lust.

Iruka doesn’t have an answer by the time he gets back to the apartment. He doesn’t say anything, and Kakashi doesn’t press, and it’s just like any other evening between them, Kakashi at home in Iruka’s kitchen as he makes dinner, Iruka banished to the table where his disastrous lack of kitchen skills can’t cause trouble. It’s comfortable, and perfect, and yet Iruka catches himself wondering what it would be like with a third.

***

“I’m going to train with Gai this afternoon,” Kakashi says several days later as they’re finishing up breakfast. He’s not looking at Iruka, but Iruka still feels watched. 

“Hmm, I have the early afternoon shift at the desk, but maybe I’ll come find you afterward,” Iruka replies, trying to make it sound as though these were normal plans on a normal day. The anticipatory unease churning in his stomach says otherwise. 

“I’ll put on a show,” Kakashi says slyly, dodging when Iruka flicks dishwater at him. He ducks in close, plastering himself to Iruka’s back and hooking his chin over Iruka’s shoulder. 

“You’re not helping,” Iruka says, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Kiss before I leave?” Kakashi asks, winsomely hopeful, and Iruka obliges, twisting around in Kakashi’s arms and planting his wet hands on Kakashi’s ass as he does.

“Have a nice day, dear!” He says with a grin as Kakashi jerks and smiles ruefully. “I like your pants, very stylish.”

“You,” Kakashi says, poking Iruka in the chest, “are a menace. Everyone thinks you’re so prim and proper, but I know the truth, Sensei. I know the truth.”

“Hmmm, you do, don’t you?”

Iruka reels Kakashi back in for a better goodbye kiss, one that leaves them both a little mussed, before pulling Kakashi’s mask over his nose and shooing him out the door.

***

Iruka’s shift at the Mission Desk is uneventful to the point of boredom. The early afternoon shifts usually are: shinobi returning from overnight missions tend to drag themselves in during the morning shift, and the late afternoon is full of D-ranks coming to claim their pay, but lunchtime and the few hours after are unrelentingly dull. When Iruka finishes up, several of his coworkers are engaged in a paper shuriken throwing contest, egged on by the rest of their cohorts. Iruka turns down an invitation to referee the contest, claiming prior plans with Kakashi - which earns him several wolf whistles and one condom packet lobbed expertly into the collar of his flak vest.

Kakashi and Gai tend to use the more remote training grounds when they train together, so Iruka heads that way, keeping an ear out for explosions and the unmistakable sounds of Gai in full challenge mode. When he does find them, he hangs back, settling down on a convenient tree branch to enjoy the chance to watch two of Konoha’s best going head to head. It’s awe-inspiring the way typhoons and mudslides and rivers in full flood are: beautiful, terrifying, best enjoyed from a safe distance. 

If Iruka had any doubts as to whether they notice his presence, they’re put to rest when Kakashi and Gai start to show off. It’s not even subtle - suddenly they both start pulling out the flashy moves, unnecessary backflips and showy jutsu. Jounin, Iruka thinks fondly. Sometimes they’re as simple as the children he teaches.

They wrap up not long after Iruka’s arrival, Gai immediately stripping off his shirt and mopping his face with it, Kakashi dropping bonelessly down to the ground. Iruka hops down from his tree and saunters over, waving.

“Yo,” mutters Kakashi from where he’s lying flat on the packed earth, lifting one hand in a halfhearted movement that might be charitably interpreted as an answering wave.

“Sensei!” Gai bellows as he leaps up, still slightly breathless, and Iruka comes face to chest with Gai’s flushed, heaving pectorals, glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun.

Iruka blinks, struggling to tear his face away from scarred tan skin, the thick mat of dark hair trailing down Gai’s sternum-

“Good afternoon,” Iruka replies politely, mouth on autopilot. He feels not unlike he’s just been hit in the head with the butt end of a kunai. “It’s good to see you, Gai-san.”

Kakashi hadn’t been joking when he said Gai was a work of art, Iruka thinks, tearing his gaze away from Gai’s bare chest and smiling weakly at the man. As a rule, shinobi trained for speed and flexibility over brute strength, and though they were at the peak of physical fitness most lacked the time or inclination to achieve the sort of muscle definition seen on the glossy pages of fitness magazines from the capital. Gai, on the other hand - the man was a walking anatomy diagram, with abs that Iruka found himself thinking were so sharp you could probably grate vegetables on them. He wondered, rather hysterically, if Gai would let him try.

“Iruka-sensei? Are you well?” Gai asks, an honest concern in his voice that makes Iruka instantly guilty.

“Um. I ah- I wanted to apologise for the other day, if Kakashi’s uh - appearance - the other day,” Iruka mutters, ears hot.

Behind Gai, Kakashi groans. Iruka has a sudden, horrible premonition of doom, his eyes dragged to Kakashi as though by some irresistible force. In his peripheral vision he can see Gai turning toward Kakashi as well.

“-upset you,” Iruka continues weakly, as Kakashi grasps the hem of his overshirt and peels it off in one long, sinuous, sinful movement carefully calculated to show off his lean, flexible body.

Kakashi’s sleeveless undershirt shows off the breadth of his pale shoulders, showcases his whipcord arms - arms that are striped with rope bruises. They’ve deepened to a rich plum color, shockingly vivid across the milky skin of Kakashi’s inner arms, and so perfectly delineated in places that a casual inspection would reveal that Kakashi had been bound in quarter-inch double ply rope. Kakashi laces his fingers together, stretching his arms out in front of him - and oh so coincidentally displaying the neat bands of bruises cutting across yellowing fingerprints.

Gai makes a strangled noise, and when Iruka glances over Gai is doing his best impression of a tomato, brick red from eyebrows to neck.

Iruka is going to _murder_ Kakashi.

“Kakashi,” Iruka grits out in carefully modulated tones, “put your shirt back on.”

“Why? I’m hot,” Kakashi says, leering through his mask. “All that exercise.”

Iruka can feel his hands making claws. 

“ _Shirt_ ,” he says, projecting every ounce of his killing intent into the word even as he struggles to keep his voice low, “ _on_. This is not how we’re having this conversation, Kakashi.”

Kakashi looks sulky, but he complies, dragging his shirt back on with bad grace. He doesn’t bother to fix his hair afterward, looking like a dandelion that had an alarming experience with a light socket. Gai glances back and forth between them, still brick red and with an uncharacteristically hesitant expression on his face. Iruka closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out through his nose. Perhaps this can still be salvaged.

“As I said, I apologise that you were... alarmed by Kakashi’s appearance, it is impolite of us to involve you in our - err - well, you shouldn’t have seen that and I apologise if it made you uncomfortable.” Iruka is fairly sure he’s as red as Gai by the time he finishes.

“Iruka-sensei, your concern for the welfare of others is a credit to your character, but I am the one who must apologise,” Gai replies with grave sincerity, “Your beloved Kakashi bared his skin out of necessity and I took advantage of his moment of vulnerability.” 

“Can’t take advantage of the willing,” Kakashi mutters mulishly.

“I have Betrayed your Trust,” Gai continues forcefully, “by looking with impure intent. And I have continued my betrayal-” Gai stops, looking on the edge of tears. He takes a deep breath before continuing, “It pains me to say this, Iruka-sensei, but a true shinobi does not shy away from pain! This impurity of thought was not contained to my Rival. Iruka-sensei, please accept my abject apologies.”

“Oh merciful spirits, we’re having this conversation now, aren’t we,” Iruka mutters, staring skyward. “In the middle of the training grounds.”

“There’s no one nearby,” Kakashi says. He’s moved closer, so they’re now standing in a lopsided triangle, Kakashi splitting the distance between Iruka and Gai but listing slightly toward his lover.

“Let’s hope it stays that way or the entire village will know about it by dinner,” Iruka replies acidly. He takes a breath before turning to Gai, doing his best to project calm he doesn’t feel. His stomach is tying itself in knots, his chest tight with the fear that he’s about to ruin everything. He wishes he’d had more time to think this over, but he’s not sure he ever would have felt ready. Certainly he was never going to be ready to have this conversation while Gai is _still shirtless_ , he thinks hysterically. “Gai, I appreciate your apology but it’s not necessary.”

“But Iruka-sensei!”

“Or maybe we should be apologizing for the same things,” Iruka says, struggling to meet Gai’s gaze. He looks confused, and then his eyebrows draw down as though in disbelief, and Iruka loses the last of his nerve, rubbing the scar across his nose as he glances away.

“I told him about that time in Grass Country,” Kakashi says, stepping in to rescue Iruka. Gai makes a noise that might be surprise, but Kakashi continues without giving Gai a chance to speak. “He was _very_ appreciative.”

Now it’s Iruka’s turn to make a strangled noise of embarrassment, his cheeks so hot he’s sure they must be glowing. His only consolation is that Gai is equally red, from his face down to the waistband of his pants.

“So, wanna try for a repeat?” Kakashi asks.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Iruka squawks, because even if he’s never done this before he feels sure that is _not_ how you proposition your best friend for a threesome with your lover.

“What? You said you wanted to watch me blow him,” Kakashi says, and once again Iruka is reminded that he’s dating an _absolute bastard_

“You don’t have to be so _crude_ about it,” Iruka hisses.

“Is-” Gai stops, clears his throat. “Is this true?” Maybe Iruka is deceiving himself but he thinks Gai sounds almost hopeful.

“Yes,” Iruka replies firmly. He’s not sure how to say what comes next, but he knows it needs saying, so he forges on. “It doesn’t have to be once. If that’s what you want. If we can make it work,” he finishes truthfully, and sighs.

For several long moments Gai says nothing, appearing deep in contemplation with his chin in his hand. Anxiety twists like eels in Iruka’s stomach.

“I confess I do not know what to say,” Gai finally says. “I had not seriously considered...”

“Well, let’s start small,” Kakashi says, pragmatically. “Me blowing you while Iruka watches, yes or no?”

Iruka and Gai let out twin noises of pained propriety, and Kakashi chuckles.

“That would be - yes,” Gai says, beet red and sounding strangled.

Kakashi claps his hands together. “That’s settled! Hatake compound in fifteen minutes? Iruka, take the streets and use the gate, the neighbors know you. Gai and I will go by rooftop and meet you.” Kakashi smiles, eye nearly shut with it - it’s one of his less sincere smiles, and Iruka’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Kakashi asks, when neither Iruka or Gai moves. He leans over to drop a masked kiss on Iruka’s cheek, claps Gai on the shoulder, and leaps away.

Iruka and Gai share a helpless look.

“I’ll see you there?” Iruka asks, not quite sure how to gracefully exit the training ground when Gai is still looking at him.

Gai takes a breath as though to speak, but lets it out in a blustering sigh instead. He claps Iruka on the shoulder - Iruka struggles not to stagger - and looks Iruka straight in the eye.

“You are an exceptional man, Iruka-sensei,” Gai says. “By all means, let us rejoin our comrade.”

Gai salutes Iruka and springs away, following Kakashi, saving Iruka from figuring out how to respond to such a statement - his default instinct is to deflect, but he suspects Gai would refuse to be deflected.

Iruka takes a slightly less direct route to the Hatake compound, circling through town by roof before dropping to ground level a few streets away from the edge of Konoha’s old town, where the roads are especially narrow and lined with the walled family compounds belonging to Konoha’s oldest clans. It gives him time to think, and to appreciate the careful tactical consideration Kakashi must have put into his seemingly offhand suggestion that they meet here. It is a relatively neutral location - Iruka’s apartment is too much his and Kakashi’s space together, and going to Gai’s house would remove his avenue of escape if this doesn’t work out. Iruka has visited the compound enough to be familiar to the neighbors, and Gai’s presence is similarly unremarkable given his longstanding association with Kakashi, so neither are liable to cause gossip. Plus it’s isolated, Iruka thinks, warmth once again rushing across his cheeks. Noise - and news - travel fast in shinobi villages, and the idea of Iruka or Gai’s neighbors hearing all of them together is too mortifying to contemplate. There was a reason Kakashi and Iruka’s first few times had been trysts in isolated corners of the forest, and the reason was not that Iruka enjoyed finding twigs in his hair and getting dirt in unpleasant places. No one would hear them at the Hatake estate, and given the position of the front gate relative to the training grounds, anyone who saw Iruka enter by the gate would be very unlikely to also see Kakashi and Gai arrive via the rooftops.

Iruka lets himself in through the side gate they usually use when they visit the estate, the wards thrumming softly against his chakra and then settling. He heads toward what used to be a guesthouse, now the only part of the estate not falling slowly into cobwebbed disrepair, and slides the door open to find Kakashi in a yukata, toweling his hair dry.

“Gai’s in the shower,” Kakashi says, his smile plain to see as he lets the towel drop to the floor and reaches out to catch Iruka and pull him close.

Iruka lets himself be caught, tucking his face into the shower-soft skin of Kakashi’s neck and taking a deep breath. Kakashi is warm and familiar, the scent of his skin and the weight of his arms, the way he presses his face to the side of Iruka’s head and breathes him in. It helps to calm the anxious roiling in the pit of Iruka’s stomach, and he lets out a choked laugh.

“I’m feeling very superficial right now,” Iruka mutters.

“Hmm?”

“I wasn’t- I thought we could wait longer, but then there he was, looking like that, and I- well, here we are,” Iruka finishes, hiding his burning cheeks against Kakashi’s skin.

Kakashi chuckles, throaty and low. “Told you he was a work of art.”

“You were right.”

“Hmm, but you’re no slouch either, sensei.” His arms slide down, one hand coming to rest on Iruka’s ass with a possessive squeeze as the other comes up to pet the nape of Iruka’s neck. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Iruka laughs, and when he looks up Kakashi is pouting outrageously, which makes him laugh more. He unzips his flak vest and tosses it over the back of a low chair as Kakashi works the tie out of Iruka’s hair. Iruka shakes his hair out, and then Kakashi runs his long fingers through it, rubbing Iruka’s scalp and gently combing out the worst of the tangles. Iruka makes a happy noise at the attention and lets Kakashi maneuver them until Kakashi is leaning against the wall, Iruka leaning back against him. He can feel Kakashi’s growing erection nudging at his ass, but it’s less pressing than Kakashi’s strong hands insistently rucking Iruka’s shirt up to his armpits, dragging down his sides, across his stomach to pop the button on his pants. 

Kakashi runs cooler than Iruka, and Iruka is never more aware of this than fact than in moments like these when Kakashi’s cool hands are sliding into his underwear, pushing the fabric down just far enough to wrap around Iruka’s half-hard cock and pull it out. Iruka’s breath leaves him in a sudden exhale and he turns toward Kakashi, seeking out a kiss. Kakashi obliges, teasing and sweet, still toying with Iruka’s cock, his free hand wandering appreciatively up Iruka’s torso.

“And don’t feel bad Sensei,” Kakashi murmurs, breath tickling the shell of Iruka’s ear, “I think I should take some of the blame for getting us here.”

In the adjoining bathroom, the water shuts off. The sudden silence is shocking, awareness of who has just finished showering, why they’re all here, rushing over Iruka like cold water. 

“Relax,” Kakashi murmurs into Iruka’s ear, his voice rumbling through Iruka like a physical caress.

Iruka wants to say something in response about the tension coiled through Kakashi like a tightly wound spring, but Kakashi chooses that moment to lick a long, wet stripe from Iruka’s shoulder up the tendon in his neck, and words desert him.

The bathroom door slides open and Gai steps out looking like a chiseled god, skin flushed from the heat of the shower, a towel clinging to his hips and fighting a noble struggle against the implacable forces of gravity. Gai tosses his hair out of his face, looks up - and freezes, mouth half open as though he had been about to speak, eyes perfect shocked circles. 

Iruka is suddenly keenly aware that Kakashi has positioned them directly across the room from the bathroom, and that he’s entirely exposed. He can feel himself blushing, his cheeks burning, the warmth spreading down his neck and chest, and he wants to hide behind his hair, cover his face with his hands - but he’s as frozen as Gai.

Gai makes a mangled interrogative noise that may have started its life as a question, and Kakashi chooses that moment to bite down on the juncture of Iruka’s neck and shoulder at the same time as he pinches Iruka’s nipple with the hand not occupied with his cock. Iruka can’t help the moan that tears out of him, or the way his eyes flicker closed at the shivering spike of pain and pleasure that drives through him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Gai breathes, and when Iruka opens his eyes there’s an expression heart wrenchingly raw and yearning on Gai’s honest face. 

It’s too much, Iruka thinks wildly, to be faced with when he’s half naked with his dick hanging out. He would rather see plain lust than the complicated play of Gai’s emotions, terrifying in their depth.

“Come here,” demands Kakashi, voice rough with words left unsaid. 

It had taken months after they had started sleeping together for Kakashi to admit to anything other than a purely physical attraction to Iruka, and though he had gotten better at talking about his own feelings Iruka knew he still struggled. Sex came easy to Kakashi, who had no shame about his body, and he often used it instead of words - which usually drives Iruka up the wall, but perhaps now it was what was needed, because the longer Iruka thinks about what they are about to do the more embarrassment prickles sharp under his skin and fear rears its head, reminding him of all the ways this could go wrong. 

Kakashi’s hands are still on him, relentless.

“Please,” Iruka chokes out, closing his eyes against the embarrassment.

Gai makes a low, wordless noise, and an instant later his large, rough hands cup Iruka’s face so gently it makes something in Iruka’s chest twist. 

“You are so beautiful,” Gai says, wondering.

Iruka opens his eyes. Gai is looking at him with tender awe, and Iruka takes a shaky breath, allows himself to hope that perhaps this will work. He settles his hands deliberately on Gai’s hips and looks at him. 

“May I kiss you?” He asks.

“I would like that very much,” Gai replies solemnly, a hint of his usual twinkle in his eyes.

Gai’s lips are soft and warm, and though his hands remain achingly gentle he kisses with an intensity that makes Iruka’s breath catch. Iruka grips Gai’s hips and pulls him closer as he leans up into the kiss, and oh - Gai is _definitely_ interested.

Iruka is dimly aware of Kakashi moving, but he doesn’t pay much attention, too intent on the slide of Gai’s lips against his own. Then Kakashi whines breathlessly into Iruka’s ear, grinding shamelessly against Iruka’s ass, and Gai pulls back, a frown overtaking his kiss-dazed expression as he looks past Iruka.

“Kakashi,” he says reprovingly, his hands coming to rest on Iruka’s shoulders, and suddenly Iruka _knows_.

“He’s using the Sharingan, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Gai replies, his concern plain to see as he looks at Iruka. “Does he do this often during your... relations?”

Iruka groans, letting his head drop forward, forehead thumping gently against Gai’s shoulder. It’s a very nice shoulder, Iruka thinks absently, broad and firm.

“You have no idea,” he mutters.

“You would too,” Kakashi says, unrepentant and smug. “Personalized porn on demand, any time you want it.”

There’s a moment of thoughtful silence as Gai digests this new information. 

“Last week at the jounin briefing, when you said were watching the sunset,” Gai says slowly.

“Remembering when I convinced Iruka to make a clone for my birthday and the two of him fucked me in front of a mirror,” Kakashi replies cheerfully. 

It’s Iruka’s turn to groan now, in acute embarrassment. He still isn’t sure how Kakashi had convinced him to go through with that one. 

“Oh don’t be like that, you were so sexy. Both of you!”

Laughter bubbles up in Iruka’s chest and he lets it come, leaning back against Kakashi and giggling helplessly. Then Gai starts to chuckle, and Kakashi’s face crinkles up in a sharp-toothed grin, the purely happy expression that Iruka treasures because he sees it so rarely.

“My Rival is a very lucky man,” Gai says softly, lifting a hand to caress Iruka’s cheek. 

Iruka starts to demur, but Gai shakes his head.

“No, let me speak. I admire you deeply, Iruka-sensei. You have a noble spirit, and great strength of character, and you have dedicated yourself to the betterment of our youth while eschewing any personal recognition for your work.” Gai sighs deeply. “Kakashi tells me most people are able to summon amorous feelings for others based on appearance alone. It has... never worked like that, for me. The only people I have ever felt attracted to in that fashion are people with whom I share a bond of passion. My Rival... is one of those few,” Gai continues, with another deep sigh. “It was clear to me from our few assignations that Kakashi was interested in little more than physical release, and that was painful to realize, but I resolved to be there for Kakashi in any way I could.”

Kakashi makes a thin, pained noise, his hand tightening on Iruka’s hip as he reaches out to grab Gai’s wrist with his other hand.

“Gai-”

“You could not have given me more as you were then, Kakashi,” Gai says gently. “My pain was temporary, and it was never poisonous. And then you found your beloved, and I was sincerely happy for you both. Iruka-sensei, your heart is beautiful, and large enough to heal a broken soul, and you are strong enough to keep from being broken yourself. That is perhaps your most noble characteristic, that ability to bring people into your heart.”

Iruka feels trapped and overwhelmed by Gai’s kind words, caught between two hard, muscled bodies with no way to escape the painfully sincere praise. Half of him wants to interject, protest he isn’t that special, just one of Konoha’s chuunin who does what has to be done so people like Kakashi and Gai can exercise their special talents to full effectiveness, but he stays silent, recognizing that this is something Gai needs to say. And perhaps, he realizes, something that Kakashi and he need to hear.

“When I saw Kakashi’s body that day - I saw in your marks the depth of Kakashi’s trust for you, and I was shaken. Perhaps selfishly, because I had not thought Kakashi capable of trusting anyone that deeply and in such an intimate situation. After I realized what I was seeing, I admit I was jealous. No,” he says as both Iruka and Kakashi draw breath to object. “You should know that I was weak enough to feel jealousy in the face of my closest companion’s happiness.”

“Oh Gai,” Kakashi says softly. A sad smile replaces Gai’s solemn expression.

“Kakashi, you deserve every happiness Iruka has given you. And Iruka - I couldn’t stop thinking about how much Kakashi trusted you, and how you might have marked him.” Gai laughs, an unusually bitter sound from him. “Lust is not an emotion I am used to feeling. When I realized what I wanted, I was deeply disappointed in myself.”

“Gai,” Iruka says firmly, grasping Gai by the upper arms. “Thank you for trusting us.” He’s about to say more, but Kakashi beats him to it.

“Stop being noble,” Kakashi growls angrily, though Iruka suspects most of that anger is directed inward. He shifts Iruka off him and jabs Gai in the chest. “Take what you want, for once. You want to leave some marks of your own? Do it.”

“Kakashi,” Gai starts.

“I challenge you,” Kakashai interrupts, stepping back and crossing his arms deliberately over his chest, “to leave bruises.”

“Kakashi-”

“Not much on my throat,” Kakashi continues, tipping his chin up and dragging his fingers down the long line of it. “You could choke me while you fuck my mouth, I like that.’

Iruka clears his throat. Kakashi is breathing hard and there are spots of red high on his cheeks, and Gai looks on the verge of heartbreak. Time for Iruka to step in or it will end before it starts, he thinks.

“Okay,” Iruka says in the voice he usually reserves for diffusing incipient disasters involving pre-genin, clapping his hands together. “Let’s start with something a little less extreme.” Kakashi and Gai look toward him with twin expressions of guilty surprise, and Iruka suppresses a smile. “I think a kiss is traditional.”

Kakashi and Gai look at each other, and then Kakashi deflates, shoulders sagging as he laughs shamefacedly. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his head. “Why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“The past is the past. If I had said something, would you have found Iruka?”

Gai reaches out for him, gathering Kakashi into his arms and tipping Kakashi’s chin up until Kakashi meets his gaze.

“I would very much like to mark you,” Gai says gently, “but allow me to cherish you as I do.”

The intensity in Gai’s voice is enough to make Iruka shiver. Kakashi goes glassy-eyed.

It’s strange at first, watching Kakashi, his lover, kiss someone else - to watch as Gai wraps an arm firmly around Kakashi’s trim waist and threads his fingers through the silver strands of Kakashi’s hair, scarred fingers cradling Kakashi’s skull as he presses his body into Kakashi’s, forcing Kakashi to arch his back and allow himself to be kissed. It’s a kiss with intent, a statement of mastery, and yet so gentle it makes Iruka’s breath catch in his throat. Kakashi shakes and reaches out blindly toward Iruka even as he presses against Gai, returning the kiss with a hungry ferocity. Iruka catches Kakashi’s hand, tangling their fingers together and holding on, and Kakashi whines against Gai’s lips, a thready, needy sound.

The strangeness evaporates under the heat of Iruka’s desire. They’re striking together, Gai’s black hair and Kakashi’s silver mane, Gai almost as tan as Iruka in places, both of them muscled and heavily scarred, and Iruka thinks that he wants to see them straining together naked, all that strength on full display: Kakashi whipcord lean, Gai as solid as rammed earth.

He doesn’t realize he’s made a hungry noise until they break off, Kakashi grinning at Iruka with false bravado.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Iruka replies honestly, throat dry and voice rough. “We should - I want - bed?” he finishes, giving up on coherence.

“Yes,” Gai replies, and Iruka can at least take comfort in the fact that he’s not the only one reduced to monosyllables.

Kakashi pulls Iruka the rest of the way to him and kisses him quick and dirty.

“Or we could give Iruka a show. He was _very_ appreciative when I told him about Grass.” He grins flirtatiously, glancing from Iruka to Gai, and licks at his sharp teeth.

Gai takes a long breath, and looks at Iruka, his eyebrows drawing down seriously. 

“If you do not mind being a spectator,” Gai says, an implicit question in the way his voice lilts up.

“I don’t mind,” Iruka replies, an understatement so extreme it feels like a lie. Honesty compels him to add, “I’ve thought about it uh, several times since Kakashi told me.”

Gai’s eyes are dark and so intense Iruka wants to squirm.

“That is... inspiring,” he says after a moment.

“Isn’t it?” Kakashi purrs. “Make yourself comfortable, Iruka.”

Iruka stumbles backward toward the three futon conveniently laid out - Kakashi had definitely been making plans - stripping off his shirt as he goes. Kakashi is advancing with the grace of a large cat, pressing himself against Gai and forcing Gai to retreat, step by step, until Gai’s back hits the wall and Kakashi kisses him, deep and fierce. Kakashi’s yukata is falling over one shoulder, the pink flush on his cheeks extending down over his collar bones. He looks like the subject of one of the erotic woodblock prints he collects alongside Icha-Icha volumes.

“Did you kiss back then?” Iruka blurts out, a burning flush spreading over his cheeks as soon as the words are out.

“Yes,” Kakashi growls, pulling back to kiss down Gai’s neck. Iruka blinks, startled - it’s not the answer he was expecting.

“It was - unh - dark,” Gai adds, gasping as Kakashi kisses down his sternum, detouring to bite Gai’s nipple. “I didn’t see him pull down his mask, and when his lips touched mine I almost broke his nose, thinking he was a Grass operative.”

“I had forgotten about that,” Kakashi says contemplatively from the vicinity of Gai’s stomach. Iruka can’t help but notice that Kakashi is paying particular attention to Gai’s magnificent abs and the frankly _unfair_ cut of his hips, and he’s a little jealous - not of Gai, but of Kakashi. Iruka wants to get his mouth on Gai’s body.

Kakashi finally puts Gai’s poor towel out of its misery, yanking it down and tossing it carelessly aside as Gai’s cock bobs free. It’s thick and long, intimidatingly so, though Iruka has no doubt that Kakashi looks at it and sees a challenge. Iruka wants to touch, to see if it feels as big in his hand as it looks, wants to know just how sensitive Gai is. Kakashi sits back on his heels to admire what he’s uncovered, sighing happily.

“Hello there,” he croons, then glances up at Gai with a shit-eating grin. “Much better when I can see.”

Gai laughs, loud and carefree, and Iruka stifles a giggle. He remembers that moment in the Academy store room, wondering how Gai would react to Kakashi blowing him. He’s about to find out, and the thought makes his scalp tingle and his mouth go dry. He wriggles the rest of the way out of his pants, though some vestige of modesty compels him to leave his underwear on.

Kakashi licks his lips and leans in, hands petting up and down Gai’s thighs as he wraps his mouth around Gai’s cock and starts sliding down. Kakashi likes giving blowjobs, something Iruka has never quite understood but certainly appreciates - Iruka likes making his partner feel good, but having a dick in his mouth doesn’t excite him other than as a means to an end - and now Kakashi is putting all that enthusiasm and hard-earned skill to work. He swallows Gai’s cock down inch by inch, eyes falling half shut and lips stretched around its girth. Gai’s breathing has gone short and choppy, hands pressed to the wall next to him as his head falls forward.

The muscles in Gai’s hands and arms stand out as Kakashi puts his mouth to good use, and Iruka admires Gai’s magnificent restraint as he holds himself perfectly still in the face of Kakashi’s considerable skill. Gai’s hands are captivating - thick fingers, joints knobby from repeated injury, dark from hours training in the sun but flecked with countless tiny pale scars. Work hardened hands, Iruka thinks, so different from Kakashi’s pale, long-fingered hands or his own, frequently ink-stained. Gai’s fingers are pressed so tightly to the wall that the pressure makes them bloodless, the tendons standing out on the back of his hands, and Iruka sees the moment the plaster walls gives away beneath Gai’s fingertips, the force of keeping himself still putting divots into the wall.

Iruka can see the moment Kakashi starts to struggle in the way his eyes press shut, the muscles in his throat twitching as he pushes past the limits of his comfort. Iruka shifts restlessly, taking a shaky breath as he presses a hand against his erection. Gai is _big_ , and watching Kakashi work to take him all in is unexpectedly exciting. 

The room is quiet aside from their breathing and Kakashi’s soft noises. Iruka is so focused on the incremental progress of Kakashi’s lips toward the root of Gai’s cock that he doesn’t notice the tears darkening Kakashi’s silver lashes until Gai makes a pained noise.

“Stop,” he gasps, and Kakashi does, though he glares as he pulls back. “You’re hurting yourself,” Gai continues sadly, brushing his thumb across the damp skin under Kakashi’s grey eye.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi says petulantly as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

“He likes being overwhelmed,” Iruka says, realizing that Gai is missing key information, and when Gai doesn’t look reassured, Iruka hastens to clarify: “It doesn’t have to be pain.”

Kakashi lets out a raspy chuckle and Iruka ducks his head, suddenly aware that he’s been talking about Kakashi like he’s not there. 

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“Keep going,” Kakashi says.

Iruka rubs the bridge of his nose, thinking. 

“I’m going to-“ he starts, before giving up on words and moving over to kneel behind Kakashi. “Can I watch from here?” 

“Only if you take these off,” Kakashi replies, getting his fingers under the hem of Iruka’s boxer briefs and tugging at them.

Iruka stands to strip off his underwear, blushing again at the looks of frank appreciation from both Kakashi and Gai. He’s used to it from Kakashi, but having Gai look at him is strange and exciting in its newness, something that makes his chest flutter and his heart beat faster. 

“Why are you still wearing this?” Iruka mutters as he kneels down behind Kakashi, plucking at his yukata. Kakashi lifts himself up enough to yank the back of his yukata out of the way, reaching casually back to grab Iruka’s cock and settle it snug against his ass as he sits down. 

“Wait,” Gai says when Kakashi’s hands go to his obi. “It looks good,” he explains, a pleading note in his voice. 

Iruka leans to the side, taking in the picture Kakashi makes: flushed and on his knees, yukata falling off one shoulder, the sober indigo ikat pattern emphasizing his ghostly pallor and making his myriad bruises stand out. He looks debauched already. 

“He’s right,” Iruka says, catching Kakashi’s wrists and gently pulling them away down to his sides.

The position isn’t the most convenient: Kakashi is just enough taller that Iruka is left peering over his shoulders like a child peeking over a shop counter, but Kakashi’s ass is warm against his cock and it does afford Iruka an obscenely perfect view as Kakashi cranes forward to wrap his lips around the head of Gai’s cock. Gai wraps one hand very gently around the side of Kakashi’s head. Iruka remembers the way those fingers had crushed plaster and lathe, all that strength now leashed as Gai tenderly cradles the delicate bones of Kakashi’s skull, and shivers. 

At first Gai’s hand moves with Kakashi, but as Kakashi takes Gai’s cock deeper into his mouth, Gai starts to exert gentle pressure - never pushing Kakashi deeper, only preventing him from pulling back. Kakashi breathes in through his nose, shuddering, and keeps going until his hand flutters, taps on Gai’s hip.

Gai lets go immediately.

“My apologies-”

“Keep doing that,” Kakashi says over Gai’s attempted apology, voice rough. “And talk to me.” The last part is stilted, Kakashi’s voice dropping off as though that’s the embarrassing part, not asking to be choked.

He swallows Gai down again without waiting for a response. Gai moans, fingers twitching in Kakashi’s hair before he catches himself. 

“Magnificent,” Gai says, sounding winded. “You- your skill- in this area you certainly surpass me,” he says with a breathless chuckle, and then he and Kakashi both moan as Kakashi works himself down further.

Iruka grinds up against Kakashi’s ass - he doesn’t want to come yet, but he needs something before he goes mad from watching Kakashi eagerly choking himself on Gai’s cock. He drags his fingers up Kakashi’s throat, feeling the way Kakashi shivers and the flex of deeper muscles as he forces himself to relax.

“He’s working so hard,” he says, meeting Gai’s eyes. “You’re big.”

“One partner mentioned - _oh_ ,” Gai breaks off, eyes rolling back as Kakashi applies himself with renewed enthusiasm. Apparently jealousy is a powerful motivator, Iruka thinks with fond exasperation. “I thought it might be flattery.”

“No, not flattery. But Kakashi likes a challenge. Don’t you? You’re so close,” He murmurs in Kakashi’s ear, licking along the shell of it, still idly rubbing his fingers up and down Kakashi’s throat.

Kakashi whines, shuddering.

“I’m glad I couldn’t see you that night in Grass,” Gai says, his hand leaving the back of Kakashi’s head and tracing along Kakashi’s lips. “So full of me,” he says as though to himself. “I would have embarrassed myself. I thought about you for months afterwards. Years. How warm your mouth was, how good it felt.” He breaks off for a moment, panting, his free hand flexing against the wall, powdered plaster making his fingertips white. “You were - that was the first time I-”

Kakashi made a wordless noise of outrage, eye snapping open to glare at Gai.

“Not my first time!” Gai yelps. Iruka thinks he might be blushing but it’s hard to tell given how flushed he is. “I had - before. They were not... very good. Though through no fault of my partners, I’m sure,” he adds conscientiously. From the look Kakashi is giving Gai, it’s clear Kakashi doesn’t believe him. “With you - I truly cared about you, and - and your mouth felt-” Gai breaks off again, panting. He’s shaking, a fine tremor running through his body and the muscles in his stomach twitching. Iruka, having received many of Kakashi’s enthusiastic and generally mindblowing blowjobs, is frankly impressed that Gai is managing as much coherence as he is.

“Just a little bit more,” Iruka murmurs to Kakashi. “I want to see it. Swear I can feel him in your throat, fuck.”

Kakashi whines again, and Iruka reaches around to gently stroke his cock - hard and hot and leaking. Kakashi pulls back slightly, taking a wild breath through his nose, and Iruka smiles against Kakashi’s shoulder because he knows what’s coming next.

“You made me feel so good,” Gai chokes out. “When you made me - when I climaxed, that was - was the first time, with someone else, and I _understood_ why everyone, oh _Kakashi_.”

Kakashi’s nose is pressed against the dark hair at the base of Gai’s cock, and Iruka can feel Kakashi’s throat working under his fingers. Gai moans loudly as he comes, body bowing in a graceful arc over Kakashi. Kakashi’s cock jumps in the loose cage of Iruka’s hand, and Iruka grips it more firmly, teasing the slick head of it as he licks the yellowed marks of his own teeth where Kakashi’s neck meets his shoulder.

“Mark him,” he says roughly, and Gai jerks, looking at Iruka and blinking before the stunned expression leaves his face and he nods sharply. Kakashi makes a desperate sound between them, mouth still full of Gai’s softening cock, and Iruka bites down hard on the old bruise. He doesn’t see what Gai does, but he feels when it happens - Kakashi’s whole body jerks, and then his cock is throbbing in Iruka’s hand and come spills hot over Iruka’s knuckles.

Kakashi shifts, Gai’s cock slips from his mouth, and Gai slides down the wall, his knees hitting the floor with a thump. One of Gai’s hands brushes against Iruka’s still-sticky fingers, and he catches them in his own, bringing Iruka’s still-sticky fingers to his mouth. Iruka moans when Gai licks across the back of his hand, and the moan turns strangled and frantic as Gai sucks each of Iruka’s fingers into his mouth in turn.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kakashi says, drawing the word out. He is still hoarse. 

It doesn’t seem to be deliberate provocation on Gai’s part - his eyes are closed and he’s not being showy, only thorough. So thorough, Iruka thinks, mesmerized by the softness, the warmth of Gai’s tongue dragging across his skin. He’s suddenly aware of how hard he is, and how much he would like to have that mouth put to work somewhere else.

Gai finishes, drawing a shaky breath as he lets Iruka’s hand drop away from his mouth, his eyes fluttering open. Kakashi leans abruptly forward, aggressively bridging the scant distance between them to kiss Gai. Gai returns the kiss so enthusiastically he knocks Kakashi back against Iruka, who overbalances from the sudden weight. He grunts as he catches himself with a hand on the floor.

Kakashi and Gai break their kiss, turning toward Iruka as one.

Iruka swallows.

“Oh dear, it occurs to me that we have been neglecting poor Iruka,” Kakashi drawls.

“Indeed,” Gai says. “How very ungentlemanly of us.”

He’s trapped by their combined gaze, their intent so strong he can practically taste it, and not for the first time he remembers that he’s naked in a room with two of the strongest - and perhaps most dangerous - men in Konoha. The hair on the back of his neck is standing up, and his chest feels tight with the awareness of their eyes on his body, and he’s still achingly hard.

Kakashi twists around, disengaging from Gai and crawling toward Iruka. His lips are red even against his flushed skin, and there’s a smear of come shining at the corner of his mouth. Iruka wants him.

Iruka hitches himself backward, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the futon, reaching up to pet down Kakashi’s sides as Kakashi looms over him.

“Was it everything you imagined?” Kakashi asks, raspy and smug and with the faintest undercurrent of anxiety.

“A lot more,” Iruka answers honestly.

Kakashi kisses him, and Iruka groans when it hits him that Kakashi’s mouth is still bitter from Gai’s come. Gai is kneeling by Iruka’s knee, hovering as though he’s not sure he should be there. Iruka reaches out half-blind, his hand landing on Gai’s thick, solid thigh, and he grabs at it, making a gutteral noise of pure appreciation as he digs his fingers into the muscle and feels the coarse hair tickle his palms. He shoves gently at Kakashi with his other hand, and Kakashi gets the massage, rolling off Iruka and sprawling next to him instead, half-curled around him, warm breath tickling the shell of Iruka’s ear and one long-fingered hand splayed over Iruka’s stomach. Kakashi hooks his foot over Iruka’s ankle, spreading Iruka’s legs slightly. Showing him off, Iruka thinks, and his heart trips over itself, his cock jerking at the thought. Iruka remembers Kakashi stroking him off and positioning them so Iruka would be the first thing Gai saw, and before that, Kakashi saying he wanted to show Gai what made Iruka precious, and Iruka would never have thought he would enjoy being put on display but his blood is burning with it, desire making him dizzy.

Gai is looking at them both, his wide eyes very dark. Slowly, and with great deliberation, Kakashai drags his hand down Iruka’s stomach, past his aching cock, along the crease of his thigh. Kakashi’s fingers slide between Iruka’s legs, digging into the meat of Iruka’s thigh for a moment before releasing and starting their torturous journey back up.

For one wild moment Iruka imagines Kakashi jerking him off while Gai watches, and shudders, swallowing down a whimper.

“He wants you,” Kakashi growls, and Iruka has no idea whether Kakashi is talking to him or Gai, but it doesn’t matter, it’s true either way.

“Yeah,” he chokes out nonsensically.

Gai licks his lips, and Iruka can’t help it, he moans, entire consciousness narrowing down to how plush Gai’s lips are, how slick and wet they look as Gai’s tongue runs over them.

“Iruka, may I-” Gai starts, moving closer.

“ _Anything_ , please,” Iruka says.

Gai kneels between Iruka’s legs, running his calloused hands up the inside of Iruka’s thighs, and Iruka groans, arching into Gai’s touch.

“Oh, your hands,” Iruka babbles, and then Gai’s hand wraps around his cock and Iruka gives up on words for a while, moaning shamelessly at the warmth and the pressure, the sweet relief of someone finally touching him. 

“Want something?” Kakashi asks, amused, and Iruka breaks off watching Gai’s fingers around his cock - they’re so thick it makes Iruka’s mouth water, and he wants to see them in Kakashi - to see Kakashi reach out, cradling Gai’s jaw with one hand, thumb resting on Gai’s bottom lip.

Gai’s lips are still shiny with spit, like he’s been licking them, Iruka realizes. Gai grunts as Kakashi’s thumb pulls his lip down, his eyes falling half-shut. He shudders and then squares his shoulders, leaning forward enough to take Kakashi’s thumb into his mouth. It’s Kakashi’s turn to let out a low, hungry noise, his body shuddering against Iruka’s.

“Oh fuck,” Iruka says, breathless, watching as Gai’s mouth slides down and draws back, leaving Kakashi’s skin damp and glistening. “Fuck, please. Or your hands, your hands are good too,” he hastens to add, remembering that Gai had admitted to some amount of inexperience.

“Oh no,” Kakashi murmurs, “he wants to. Don’t you, Gai?”

“I do, very much,” Gai says, muffled slightly by Kakashi’s thumb still in his mouth. He pulls back, and continues, “though I fear I may disappoint you, after Kakashi’s skills in that field.”

“I promise you, I am way too-”

“Desperate,” Kakashi interjects.

“-to judge,” Iruka finishes. 

Gai looks at him for a moment longer, and Iruka is sure he must look a mess - hair sticking to his skin with sweat, red-faced and breathing hard - but Gai seems to like what he sees. He lies down on his stomach, propped up on his elbows between Iruka’s thighs, and Iruka is about to say something about moving if that would be more comfortable for Gai, when Gai’s mouth is suddenly on Iruka’s cock and words desert him in a long, breathless moan.

Gai’s mouth is hot - so hot, and sloppy wet, and Iruka isn’t complaining at _all_. He feels like he’s on fire, the heat of Gai’s mouth slowly spreading through his body, lighting up every nerve ending. He wants to come immediately, sweet relief after the delicious torture of watching Kakashi and Gai together, and he wants this to last forever, wants to relax and let the pleasure wash over him for hours, languid and glorious like sprawling out in a sunbeam. 

Impatience is winning out, slowly but surely, and Iruka is too much of a gentleman to thrust into Gai’s mouth uninvited but _oh_ , how he wants to. Kakashi stretches out next to Iruka, one hand tangled gently in Iruka’s hair as he kisses him lazily, the other alternating between stroking up and down Iruka’s body and cupping the back of Gai’s head. It’s not long before renewed evidence of Kakashi’s interest is nudging against Iruka’s hip.

“How are you hard again already?” Iruka asks, laughing breathlessly.

“You are very, very hot,” Kakashi growls. “ _Both_ of you,” he adds pointedly, grinding against Iruka’s hip.

And then Kakashi worms a hand under Iruka, fingers sliding down the crack of Iruka’s ass, and petting firmly over Iruka’s asshole. 

“I want to fuck you,” Kakashi murmurs as he slides one of his long, slender fingers into Iruka, and Iruka’s so wet from Gai’s spit dripping down him that it slides in easily.

Iruka jerks and gasps, and Gai pulls back. Iruka almost whimpers at the loss of Gai’s mouth - he’d been so close, and he still feels like he’s on the edge, carried on a cresting wave of pleasure that’s about to break - but he takes a few deep breaths instead, trying to center himself as Kakashi withdraws his finger and manhandles Iruka into his lap. Kakashi has lube - where he got it Iruka has no idea, he hadn’t been paying attention and frankly he doesn’t care, more interested in Kakashi’s fingers returning slick and cool. 

Gai moans, and Iruka realizes he’s once again in display, seated in Kakashi’s lap with his legs held apart by Kakashi’s knees. He suspects Gai has an excellent view of Kakashi’s fingers sliding into Iruka, and that suspicion is confirmed when Gai’s fingers tentatively join Kakashi’s, prodding curiously at Iruka before sliding deeper, joining Kakashi’s fingers inside, and-

“Oh _fuck_ , oh yes,” Iruka gasps out, the stretch making his toes curl.

They don’t often do it this way, though not out of any dislike on Iruka’s part - he doesn’t have a particular preference, but when they’re in the mood to go to the trouble of having penetrative sex, it’s almost always because Kakashi wants to get fucked. 

Not this time, though, and after a perfunctory moment of prep Kakashi pushes at Iruka’s leg. Iruka gets the hint, awkwardly levering himself up so Kakashi can line his cock up. This part is always easy for Iruka, the slick blunt stretch as Kakashi teases Iruka with the head of his cock, nudging in and pulling back. It’s an awkward position for both of them, Kakashi’s movement limited and Iruka’s arm starting to shake from holding himself up, but then big hands slide under Iruka’s ass, taking some of his weight. Iruka blinks his eyes open, looking down to where Gai is kneeling between their spread legs, all his attention fixed on where Kakashi’s cock is sliding into Iruka’s body. 

Iruka moans, the knowledge that Gai is _watching_ burning through him like a wildfire, all heat and loss of control. He wriggles down against Kakashi, who grinds up to meet him, their ragged, panting breaths mingling in the quiet room. He’s riding the edge of too much, too fast, the easy stretch from before sliding towards pain, but Iruka can’t help it, he wants _more_.

“Relax,” Kakashi growls, strained. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Trying to,” Iruka snaps back. He knows he needs to relax but it’s so difficult when all his attention is focused on the cock splitting him open - it feels so _good_ , but at the same time he has to fight his body’s instinctual response to clamp down. He groans in frustration as he tries to lower himself down further only for Gai to catch him, taking Iruka’s weight with breathtaking ease.

“Slowly,” Gai says with gentle reproof, looking soulfully up at Iruka. “Stretching too fast will only result in injury.”

He leans forward, still holding Iruka as if supporting a grown man with his forearms alone was something he did every day, and kisses Iruka gently. Iruka grabs desperately at Gai’s shoulders, enjoying the corded muscles there as he channels his frustrations into kissing Gai fierce and dirty. Kakashi keeps moving while Iruka is distracted; slow, shallow thrusts that send melting waves of pleasure up Iruka’s spine.

Kakashi’s hand slips from Iruka’s hip to Gai’s arm, fingers tapping lighting fast, and Iruka almost misses it, distracted by Gai’s tongue in his mouth, the cock in his ass - as it is he only has time to register that Kakashi is planning something before Kakashi thrusts _up_ and Gai lets Iruka _down_ and Iruka shouts, suddenly so _full_ it knocks the breath from his lungs, his chest seizing up and his body singing. He loses time for a moment, too focused inward to do more than vaguely register Gai and Kakashi kissing messily over his shoulder.

Iruka comes back to himself as Gai slides back down his body, mouth hot and wet across Iruka’s chest, nipples, stomach, back down to Iruka’s cock, and Iruka moans shamelessly as Gai licks up Iruka’s cock and sucks it into his mouth. He’s surrounded, overwhelmed, and he lets go, gives himself up to the whims of the two men focused on him. 

With Iruka in his lap Kakashi can’t thrust deeply, but it doesn’t matter when he’s buried in Iruka to the root, cock stretching Iruka open and spreading him apart. Kakashi presses up, moving his hips in slow circles that send sparking waves of pleasure through Iruka’s body, sharp and near-overwhelming. Gai’s mouth is gentle in comparison, warmth and softness than wraps around Iruka and carries him higher, until he’s whimpering wordlessly, hands clutching blindly at whatever he can reach, Kakashi’s voice growling a hoarse litany of expletives in Iruka’s ear.

Then unfamiliar pressure against Iruka where he’s stretched around Kakashi, and Iruka arches, chasing the feeling as he realizes it’s Gai, tracing Iruka’s rim, the impossible stretch - 

That’s what does it for Iruka: the thought of Gai feeling Kakashi sinking into him. His orgasm subsumes him, mind-numbing pleasure that shivers on and on.

When Iruka comes back to himself, gasping like he’s just finished a training session, he has one hand tangled in Gai’s hair and the other digging fresh bruises into Kakashi’s hip, and Gai is looking up at Iruka with worshipful eyes, his mouth still on Iruka’s cock.

“Fuck,” Iruka says weakly, slowly forcing his unresponsive fingers to release Gai’s surprisingly soft hair.

“Good one?” Kakashi asks, his smugness strained. He’s still hard inside Iruka.

“Yeah,” Iruka says vaguely. “Very. Fuck, I can’t feel my feet.”

Kakashi makes a humming noise, nosing into the side of Iruka’s neck. “You want me to stop?”

“I think I’m okay,” Iruka replies after a moment’s thought. He feels loose-limbed and warm, floating in the afterglow.

Kakashi wraps an arm around Iruka and rolls them so Iruka’s on his stomach, bracing himself as he fucks into Iruka’s pliant body. His thrusts start out slow, gentle as though he’s trying not to overwhelm Iruka, but his control rapidly erodes, thrusts coming harder, wilder.

“Gai,” Iruka gasps out, “Gai, pull his hair.”

Iruka can’t see anything from his position flat on the bed, but he can hear Kakashi’s high-pitched whine and feel Kakashi’s hips stutter, his rhythm fracturing and breaking apart.

“Harder,” he says, and this time Kakashi wails, his cock throbbing as he comes. Iruka can feel every twitch as Kakashi empties himself into Iruka’s body, and he moans, his voice echoed by Gai’s deeper one.

A moment later Kakashi pulls out, groaning deeply as he does so, and flops down on the futon next to Iruka with his arm thrown carelessly over his eyes.

“I’m done,” he says. “Spent. Shit Iruka, that was unfair.”

“A good shinobi knows when to exploit his opponent’s weaknesses,” Gai says solemnly from somewhere behind and above Iruka, and Iruka giggles as Kakashi groans again.

“Unfair,” Kakashi insists, moving his arm so he can pout at both of them.

Gai’s strong hands land on Iruka’s shoulder, massaging down the length of Iruka’s back, and now it’s Iruka’s turn to groan. For several long minutes he feels like he might melt, he’s so relaxed, at least until Gai’s hands reach the small of his back and travel further down, kneading Iruka’s ass. Gai’s thumbs dip between Iruka’s cheeks, spreading him apart, _looking_. A hot flush spreads down his chest and his cock twitches with a sharp jolt of pleasure as his body makes a valiant effort to rise to the occasion once again. He gets his knees under himself, lifting his ass. Displaying himself, he thinks with a frisson of mingled embarrassment and excitement. Gai makes a hungry noise, fingers digging into the meat of Iruka’s ass. 

Kakashi is watching both of them, mouth open and grey eye intent. Iruka shudders.

One of Gai’s hands keeps holding Iruka open as the other dips lower, thick fingers brushing against Iruka’s balls and dragging up his perineum. Gai hesitates for a moment before sliding those fingers into Iruka, where he’s open from Kakashi’s cock and slick with lube and come. Iruka stretches, arching his back like a cat, and makes a satisfied noise.

“How many fingers?” Kakashi asks.

“Two,” Gai replies, voice rough and deeper than ever.

“Give him another one,” Kakashi demands.

Iruka shivers.

“Iruka?” Gai asks.

“Go ahead.”

Two fingers had gone in easy, no resistance. With three Iruka begins to feel the stretch, but it’s still almost effortless. Gai’s fingers move slowly, probing gently, twisting, stretching, exploring. Iruka shudders.

“You’re so wet,” Gai says faintly.

“That’s my come,” Kakashi rumbles, and Iruka can feel Gai’s answering shiver through his fingers.

Kakashi heaves himself upright and Iruka cranes his neck to watch as Kakashi shuffles over to kneel behind Gai, pressing himself against Gai’s back to murmur into his ear.

“I’ve been watching you. You like it, don’t you? You liked it when Iruka came in your mouth, and now you’re looking at all my come in Iruka’s ass and thinking how good it looks, aren’t you?”

There’s a long moment of silence before Gai answers.

“Yes,” he whispers, sounding ashamed.

Iruka and Kakashi both groan in response, embarrassingly eager, and Iruka has the presence of mind to hope that Gai understands their appreciation.

“So hot,” Kakashi groans. “Right, Iruka?”

“Yes,” Iruka gasps, pressing back against Gai’s fingers in emphasis.

“We’ll give you all the come you want,” Kakashi continues. “You want to add your own?”

Gai whimpers.

“You should ask him,” Kakashi croons, voice silky-smooth.

“Iruka-sensei, may I-” Gai starts, suddenly formal, before words seem to fail him.

Iruka thinks about Gai fucking him, sliding that magnificent cock into the mess Kakashi left, and he burns. His common sense makes a weak attempt to assert itself, reminding him that he’ll probably regret this in the morning, but at that moment, with Gai’s fingers trembling in his ass, Iruka couldn’t care less.

“Fuck me,” he demands, arching his back and looking back over his shoulder in time to see Gai’s cock twitch and his expression go slack and stunned, Kakashi grinning like a demon from over his shoulder.

Kakashi is murmuring filthy encouragement into Gai’s ear as Gai slides his cock along Iruka’s crack, positioning himself and gently pushing in. He fumbles the first try, cock slipping out. He starts to apologize, but Kakashi shushes him, and then he’s lining up again.

“Ohhh,” Iruka moans as the head of Gai’s cock breaches him, momentarily utterly lost for words. It’s almost too much, and in the corner of his brain the voice of his common sense is telling him he will _definitely_ be sore tomorrow, but it’s so, so good.

Equally good is Gai’s broken moan as he pushes in another fraction of an inch, bowing forward over Iruka.

“I’m jealous,” Kakashi remarks with something almost resembling his usual devil may care drawl. “How did you get fucked before me?”

“Don’t know,” Iruka gasps out, words trailing off into another long moan. He’s still loose from Kakashi fucking him, but Gai is _so big_ , he thinks wildly. They’ve barely started and it’s already starting to hurt. “I don’t know - ow fuck - wait, stop.”

Gai freezes.

“Are you alright? Have I hurt you?” 

“It’s fine,” Iruka replies breathlessly, reaching back to pat at Gai’s thigh. “Just pull out? This position isn’t working, I want to try something different.”

Gai pulls out immediately - and a little too fast. Iruka winces into the futon before he rolls over to check on Gai, who looks stricken.

“I’m really fine,” Iruka reassures him, twisting around and sitting up enough to pull Gai into a kiss. Kakashi comes with Gai, still draped over his shoulder, and steals his own kiss when Gai and Iruka part. “Let’s try-” he lays back down on his side, tugging Gai down until Gai is settled behind Iruka. “Like this?”

“Iruka, you must tell me if I hurt you,” Gai says seriously, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look at Iruka.

“I will,” Iruka says.

“Trust me, he will,” Kakashi says at the same time.

Gai looks startled, then laughs.

“Of course, I should not have expected our Iruka-sensei to remain quiet about anything he disagrees with,” he says with a sly smile.

“Hey,” Iruka says weakly, but he’s drowned out by Kakashi’s delighted cackling.

“Fine, fine,” Iruka mutters. “Less teasing, more fucking, please.”

Gai obliges, pressing himself up against Iruka’s back and pushing in again. It’s easier this time, though still not _easy_. Gai is so careful, sliding into Iruka agonizingly slowly, but it’s so much to take. His focus narrows down to the awareness of Gai entering him, the increasing fullness. He thinks Kakashi and Gai are talking, but he can’t hear them over the blood pounding in his ears. It’s so _much_ , not entirely pleasure any more - more of an onslaught of sensation obliterating conscious thought, but he doesn’t want it to stop. He needs something to focus on, an anchor against the implacable tide.

“Kakashi,” Iruka gasps out, overwhelmed, “Kakashi, I need-”

Kakashi is there in an instant, catching Iruka’s flexing hands in his own. 

“What do you need?”

“You. Just - stay.” Iruka’s voice is rough, and he can barely keep his eyes open.

“Always,” Kakashi says softly, squeezing Iruka’s hands and kissing him softly on his sweaty forehead.

“Should I stop?” Gai asks, strained, and Iruka knows the answer to that question, at least.

“ _No_.”

“Want me to tell you how much you’ve taken?” Kakashi asks, breath humid across Iruka’s cheek.

Iruka’s only response is a desperate moan. Kakashi chuckles, taking it as the affirmative it is. 

Kakashi squeezes Iruka’s hands again before propping himself up. 

“Hmm, not quite halfway yet, but you’re getting close,” Kakashi says lightly, before his voice drops to a sinful purr. “Think about how full you’re going to feel when he’s all the way in.”

Gai moans, his hips stuttering as he presses in a little more forcefully, and Iruka whimpers, both from Kakashi’s words and Gai’s cock splitting him apart.

Kakashi frees one of his hands from Iruka’s crushing grasp so he can drag it down Iruka’s heaving side and grip his ass, pulling him open.

“Look, Gai. You’re inside him, pushing all my come deeper.”

Gai’s answering groan sounds pained, and Iruka can hear the rasp of his breathing even over his own thundering heart.

“There you go, halfway,” Kakashi continues, and then there’s a sudden cool slickness as he adds more lube. “Pull out a little - yeah, that should be easier.”

It is, and when Gai pushes back in, deeper than before, Iruka cries out. It feels impossible, he feels so full, and he still wants more, wants it all. Kakashi pets soothingly along Iruka’s hip, lips gentle against his temple.

“You know, you’re his first in months,” Kakashi continues. “Usually I’m the one with his cock up my ass. And Gai, you really are big. You should feel the grip he has on my hand, he’s struggling. But you’re going to take care of Gai, aren’t you?” Kakashi murmurs against Iruka’s cheek. “Gonna work hard to take all that cock?”

Iruka’s answer is a garbled mess of syllables.

“That’s right,” Kakashi says. “Almost there now, just a little bit more. You want to just fuck into him, don’t you? But you’re being good. Fuck, you look so hot when your control is slipping. You should see him, Iruka - he’s sweating, biting his lip, looks like he wants to roll you over and wreck you but he knows he shouldn’t.

“Next time you’re gonna fuck me, give it to me as hard as you want. But right now, right now you need to be gentle a little longer. Just a little bit - Iruka, think you can take the rest of it? You’re almost there, you look so fucking amazing.”

Iruka nods, too far gone and throat too dry from panting for words.

“There you go, give it to him,” Kakashi says.

There’s a smack like Kakashi has just slapped Gai’s ass, and Gai jolts, driving the last inch of his cock into Iruka.

Iruka yells, but it comes out strangled, breathless. He feels so full, like there’s no room in his lungs for air because Gai’s cock is taking up every available inch of space in his body. 

“Iruka,” Gai says, pressing the word into Iruka’a shoulder, “Oh, _Iruka_.”

He sounds wrecked, ruined, but he’s still so careful as he pulls back, sliding nearly out before pushing the whole length of his cock into Iruka. Iruka wails, caught between pushing back into it and freezing. He’s shaking, utterly undone, his own cock hard but entirely forgotten. He feels like he’s coming undone, gone somewhere beyond pleasure and into the edge of unbeing. 

Gai thrusts again, body shaking against Iruka’s. 

“Come on, come in Iruka,” Kakashi says, finally sounding breathless himself. “Fill him up, fuck it into him - gonna mix it up with mine inside him-”

Gai makes a choked, sobbing sound, and finally his control breaks. He shoves into Iruka as deep as he can go and Iruka can feel it when Gai comes, his cock twitching as he empties himself into Iruka. Iruka cries out, a whimpering, sobbing sound - stretched to his limit, he can feel Gai’s cock throb with every pulse of come, just enough more that it sends pain jangling through his nerves, his body clamping down in response. Gai moans, a jagged, gasping sound, still shaking as he wraps an arm around Iruka’s chest and holds him tightly.

Iruka opens his eyes, staring blankly into space as he comes back to himself. His body feels like it’s shaking apart, and he’s slowly realizing he’s still hard. He blinks, forcing the abstract shape in front of him into focus - Kakashi, Sharingan spinning lazily as he watches Iruka.

Gai’s cock is softening inside Iruka, a slippery, fluttering feeling that sends gentle shocks of pleasure squirming through him. Iruka makes a half-hearted move to take his own cock in hand, but Kakashi gets there first, stroking Iruka firmly as he _watches_.

His orgasm is almost anticlimactic after the relentless onslaught of stimulation, a gentle, warm wave of pleasure that wraps around him. It’s closure, and Iruka shakes silently, surrounded - Gai behind him, Kakashi in front, both holding him tightly.

Iruka drifts for a while, entirely worn out - comfortably so, but still worn out. Eventually the stickiness will get to be too much, and perhaps then he’ll stagger out of the tangle of limbs for a shower, but at the moment he’s entirely content to simply exist, nothing in his mind but contentment and a haze of pleasure.

Just when Iruka is starting to contemplate the merits of moving far enough to get a towel, or a shirt, or anything to wipe away the worst of the mess, Kakashi sighs and rolls over. He hands Iruka a piece of fabric, and Iruka almost wipes it across his stomach before he gets a look at it, and then-

“This is _my_ shirt,” he says, incensed.

Kakashi smirks at him, unrepentant. 

“Whoops?” he says, still grinning.

“Bastard. Get me a towel, I’m gross.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Kakashi says, looming over Iruka and leaning down to kiss him, “and gloriously fucked out,” he punctuates this with another kiss, “and a mess.”

So saying, Kakashi rolls out of bed and to his feet in one graceful movement. Behind Iruka, Gai levers himself up, and they watch Kakashi saunter across the room to the bathroom door in appreciative silence.

“Those are your fingers on his shoulder, aren’t they?” Iruka asks thoughtfully. There had been new marks on Kakashi’s shoulder, the pinkish red of fresh-blooming bruises.

“Yes,” Gai admits, clearing his throat awkwardly. When you told me to mark him-”

“They look good,” Iruka says, grunting as he rolls over to face Gai. He’s sore _everywhere_ , his ass and his abdominals, even his fingers where he was desperately gripping Kakashi’s hand. “We meant what we said earlier, about this being more than a one time thing. If you want it, that is,” Iruka adds, suddenly nervous.

“I don’t know how this works with two people, let alone three,” Gai says, looking a little sad.

“In my experience, you figure it out when there’s just two,” Iruka replies. “We wouldn’t know what we’re doing with three either, but - well, I would like to figure it out.”

“I was awful at it for months,” Kakashi says frankly, flopping down next to them and dropping a towel on Iruka. “You can’t be worse at it than me, so stop convincing yourself not to try.”

Gai blinks, a soft smile blooming on his open, honest face.

“Thank you, Kakashi. I would be honored to join both of you in making something between us.”

Happiness bubbles up in Iruka’s chest, unexpected in its intensity. Impulsively, he leans in to kiss Gai, smiling into the kiss. Kakashi leans over him to follow suit, giving Gai a much dirtier kiss before he flops back onto the futon, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“That’s settled. I want a nap, and then Gai should make us hotcakes.”

“Kakashi!” Iruka yelps, appalled at Kakashi’s presumption.

“What? He makes really good hotcakes. And I bought ingredients.”

“It would be no trouble at all to make hotcakes,” Gai says earnestly as Iruka splutters.

“You really don’t have to,” Iruka says desperately. “You don’t owe us anything-”

“Maa, let him make hotcakes, he likes feeding people,” Kakashi says, yawning. He drags the comforter over himself, always cold even on a warm day.

“How did this turn into me _letting_ him make hotcakes instead of you _demanding_ he make them?” Iruka asks, exasperated. “Fine. Hotcakes it is. But you’re doing all the dishes,” he adds, poking Kakashi in the ribs.

Kakashi only smiles beatifically, clearly smug at having gotten his way.

“It’s a harmless indulgence, and one I’m glad to give,” Gai says, kissing Iruka as he pulls Kakashi’s comforter over to cover them all. 

Iruka sighs. He’s too comfortable to argue more, cuddled up between Kakshi and Gai with post-orgasm lassitude weighing down his limbs. He’s sure he’ll wake up sweaty and overheated, but that’s a problem for his future self, he thinks drowsily. Right now, Kakashi is wrapping himself around Iruka from the back and Gai is kissing Iruka’s knuckles, and everything seems quiet and warm and perfect.

***

The hotcakes, Iruka will freely admit, are perfect: tall and tender and fluffy as a cloud.

He’s still not going to let Kakashi get away with being a brat about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to [Joke](https://twitter.com/YourAverageJoke) for being my beta and cheerleader even though Naruto isn't their primary fandom. ilu Joke!
> 
> I started this way before I heard about Naruto Poly Week, but it fits the prompt for Day Three, so here we go!


End file.
